Enslaved
by dreamchaser06
Summary: She was a slave, his companion, his to do whatever he pleased. His, his possession, his pet, his. It was foolish of her to doubt it for even a second. Even as his eyes burned, yearned, longed for her, she was foolish. Foolish to think that he belonged to her, just as much as she belonged to him.
1. Preface

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Yes, yes I know, what am I doing publishing a new story when I have so many pending. Well I just couldn't help it! It was bugging me all week and I hope you guys can forgive me for these bunnies in my head are killing me! But I promise, my other story updates will arrive very, very soon~ Anyway, here's the plot that's been bugging me for awhile now, just had to get it out of my system and see how it works. **

* * *

Never once had oatmeal tasted so delicious.  
A smile adorned her features, thinking back on how her sister had swallowed spoonfuls without stop. She shook her head, giggling as she scrubbed the cracked plates and bent silverware.

It had been two days since they had any kind of solid food; nothing but broth and murky water to drink. But they were lucky, because they had _at least _that. A majority of them out there hadn't a speck of food in their stomachs, jobless and at the brink of death.

This was life after war; this was the consequence even though the fight wasn't theirs to begin with.

Work, rice, work, rice; to be able to enjoy warmth from a simple cup of tea was a luxury, to be able to indulge in a proper meal would be one of god's greatest gifts.  
Life was miserable, but she had hope.

Her biggest regret was that Hanabi wouldn't be able to enjoy a proper childhood; even she had to wake up in the early morning and walk along side her to work in the fields. She would return home with bruised dirty feet and nonstop exasperated sighs leaving her lips. But never once had she complained or rebelled, she accepted life as it was, amazingly mature and wise she was.

If only she could enjoy a fresh glass of milk every morning and be able to play and rest all she wants.  
If only she could grow up healthy and beautiful with the proper clothes and books for study.

The important thing now was; they were happy together and that's all that mattered.  
But despite their wishes, things were about to take a turn for both of their lives forever.

* * *

"Orientals," A sloppy tongue darted out, licking his lips as he grinned maliciously.

"Very nice," Another one stroked his scruffy chin, fingers eagerly rubbing against each other as though the money had already dropped into his sweaty palm.

"They're going to earn us a fortune."

"Capture them, tonight."

* * *

"It's cold." Hanabi chattered, snuggling closer to the woman, desperately seeking warmth, whimpering pitifully.

Without even a chimney for heat they had to depend on a thin sheet and their body heat for warmth. So was the life of war survivors, barely living yet still hanging on. The scrawny girl purred contentedly as slender fingers ran through her brittle, coarse hair, loving the maternal side of her elder sister.

"We used to love the snow." Hinata sighed, resting her chin on a mop of brown locks.

"Remember? You used to go outside all the time with your gloves and your furry muffs."  
She giggled lightly, feeling reminiscent.

"Yeah, when I had something to keep me warm..." Hanabi mumbled, pouting.

"Hanabi-Chan I – "

"Oh well, I have you and you'll always be here to snuggle won't you?"

"Yes, of course." She planted a kiss on her dry, wide forehead, sweeping back the strands of hair that were all over the place.

They wrapped their arms around each other, finding comfort through the contact.  
But their temporary daze of euphoria was short lived, a loud bang on the door bringing them back to the harsh reality of the world around them, or possibly, forcing them to face worse situations.

Hinata sprung up from the mat, eyes wide, heart pounding as the banging continued.  
Bony fingers were wrapped around her hand, tugging relentlessly.

"Nee-san, w-what's – "The young girl gulped, her face paling to the point of resembling a white sheet of paper.

Hinata's heart was lodged in her throat, panic pulsing through her veins, cheeks burning.  
The door was rusty and old, it wasn't made out of oak neither was it properly hinged like their old home. If the banging continued any longer –

_Crash!_

Hanabi jumped, hands clutching her sister's trembling arm as tightly as she could, eyes snapped shut, too scared of what she might see.

Rustling, banging, mumbling, they were searching. Searching for them, and soon, they'd find them.  
Her eyes quickly shifted to the shivering thin girl hidden behind her, fear slowly draining out, quickly replaced with concern.

She pulled the girl up, dragging her to the edge of the room, hastily pushing the window up, praying that it wouldn't creak.

"N-Nee-san...!"

"Climb through the window," Her voice shook, almost as much as her hands were.

"B-But – "

"Go!" She pushed, looking back fearfully at their door swallowing audibly as she heard the door knob turn, followed by a hard pound on the wood.

Hanabi was halfway through the gap, turning back desperately.

"I'm not leaving without you, Nee-san!"

Bang. Bang. Bang. There was no time. No time.

"I'll be right behind you, I promise." She lied, knowing full well that she had no escape.

Her heartbeat calmed the moment Hanabi leaped through the opening, but immediately quickened once more as the door flew open, her head snapping back at the loud sound.

"Surprise, surprise," One of them smirked, eyeing her up and down in a rather dangerous way.

"Aw, trying to escape? How adorable,"

"I thought there were two of them?"

"Tch, then go look for her you idiot!"

Tears brimmed, teeth grit, a half gasp leaving her lips before a cloth was stuffed into her mouth, her hands roughly pulled to her back before she was pushed flat on to her front, her chin connecting with the hard floor as a heavy weight pressed on to her back.

"Oi, don't be so rough you asshole. We have to make sure she has no marks on her body."

"But she keeps struggling." He chuckled, amused by the entire scene; of her tears, of her feeble cries and struggles.

"Feisty one aren't you?" Hinata turned away from the hot breath on her ear, screaming with all her might.

Her movements came to a complete halt as stubby fingers hooked to the waist band of her pants, his rough skin brushing hers as they slid the garment down halfway.

She squealed, a painful sting erupting from the exposed skin as a needle broke through her delicate flesh.

"Oh, this one is a winner." She winced at the feel of his large hand on her bare stinging skin, tears streaming down her cheeks without fail, her heart clenched in pain.

"Sure we can't test her out just once?"

"Don't get any ideas you horny bastard."

"Hmph,"

She didn't feel his hand patting her reddened skin neither did she feel his lips move against her cold skin, her entire world turning hazy and blur.

"Night night sweetheart,"

Her sharp breaths slowed, her suddenly heavy lids falling steadily, drooping before completely shutting close, enveloping her in darkness. She hoped they would never open again.  
But she should have known by now; fate wasn't as kind.

* * *

**No, wait I can explain! It's not as dark as it seems! Well... at least I think so. **


	2. Fascination

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Okay, a great big apology to those who read the earlier chapter 2 haha I am so so sorry, I tend to get too into what I am doing and type out quick without even thinking till my fingers get blisters. Then I re-read it a few times and realized I missed out a few key stuff, and decided to rewrite the whole thing. Anyways, hope you guys can forgive me and I hope this one is better than the last. hahaha  
**  
**Hope you guys like it! **

* * *

She'd been running for hours; years it felt like.  
Till her body was numb, till she didn't even realize that she had sunk flat in to the icy cold ground.

_Am I going to die here? _

Hanabi stared at her still fingers that were halfway buried in the snow, her blue-ish pale lips murmuring nostalgic words. It was an old folk song, one Hinata used to sing all the time.  
She'd sit by the window near the kitchen after a tiring day at the fields and stare out into the empty plains around their home, her body swaying as she hummed. Most times Hanabi would rest her head on Hinata's lap and listen to the tune as a delicate hand patted her back soothingly, sighing happily as though their lives were perfect.

With the last bit of strength she had, the girl mechanically turned her head, looking back at the white abyss, searching the blanket of snow surrounding her; hoping that her sister would emerge from the depths and wrap her arms around her.  
Hold her close, keep her safe and warm and never let her go.

Those were the thoughts that ran through her mind before her eyes completely shut close, a small reminiscent smile on her lips.

_Nee-san..._

* * *

The room was small and dimly lit; with nothing but a candle on the table illuminating the darkness as all _their _rooms were. A thin slender figure stood silent by the door frame, indifferent to the shattering screams and cries for help. She didn't get involved, she merely watched with observant deep brown eyes, mildly interested in the unfamiliar face.

"Calm yourself child," The older woman struggled to keep the hysterical Hyuuga still, worried as her breaths became heavier, more laboured. Problems would rise if she fell sick.

"Let me go – I, I need to find my sister!" She screamed, her hand stretching out towards the door that seemed so far out of reach.

"Let me go, this is not my place..."

Jen sighed, the pale woman she restrained in her arms breaking down in tears, limbs convulsing with her sobs.

"Calm down." A wrinkled, bony hand ran up and down her jerking back, in attempt to steady her breathing.

"You... should know by now what has transpired."

Wailing echoed through the dark halls, trembling hands covering her wet cheeks and puffy eyes; embarrassed, terrified, repulsed.

"This is where you belong now. Your body, your life, are property of the western soldiers that reside here."

Jen stroked coarse strands of indigo hair comfortingly when she shook her head, refusing to accept the hard truth. A slight pang of guilt hit her as shimmering ivory clashed with her smoky gray orbs. There was no other choice, nothing she could do; she couldn't set her free. This was what the men wanted, what _he _wanted.

And she knew all too well what would happen if he was defied.

* * *

There was just something about torturing a man with his bare hands.  
Something ecstatic, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. There was a lot less blood, a lot slower yet much more satisfying than using his blade.

Was it the sound of their bones crushing under his force?  
Or was it the way it felt when they slowly, painfully turned limp?

"I am not a very patient man," Heavy boots clanked against the hard damp floor, a heavy sigh was heard before a leather glove was thrown haphazardly on to the floor.  
There was a mad smirk on his lips as he watched his victim struggle, an eerie silence followed, panic rising.

The general inhaled deeply, shutting his eyes for a brief moment as he relished the man's pain filled cry, bolts of electricity cracking on to bare flesh from the tip of his finger.

"It's simple really,"

Crack. Crack. Crack.

"Tell me where they are and I'll stop."

Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack.

Tears and saliva spilled as the cries continued, his gruesome torture halting just as he thought the man was at the near death. Deadly crimson eyes trailed over the marred skin, admiring his work.

"K – Kill me – "An audible gulp,

"I-I will never tell you... where the Resistance is... Just kill me." He shook his head, reduced from a proud, strong enemy, to a lowly victim begging for death.

"Do you really think you'll have it that easy?" A deep, dark chuckle resounded sending shivers down his spine as a strong hand fisted in his hair, forcing him to look straight in to his eyes.

"I am afraid you still have a long way to go."

Dire screams erupted once more as spiralling blood red eyes transported the captive into a world of nightmares. He'd make sure to display the remnants of this pitiful body once he was done, so the rest would know what awaits if they went against Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

"Come now, you're going to ruin your good looks." Jen smiled, wiping the tears off her porcelain cheeks with a small laugh, hoping that it'd calm her nerves.

Those eyes of hers were still watery and fearful, though now they seemed empty and even tired.  
Tiny hands fisted on to the thin fabric of the plain dress they'd given her, chewing on her lip silently, solemnly drowning in her thoughts.

"Don't worry, all you have to do is listen and do as you're told. Nobody will hurt you my child,"  
Reassuringly she stroked her chin, discreetly examining every little detail of her face.  
She was certainly one to look at, the general would be pleased.

"They'll be back soon. If they request tea, make them tea. As long as you're obedient they will treat you as they should."  
She hoped.

"I – I" Hinata stammered, gulping down the lump in her throat.

"I will pay you back what I am worth. Please, let me go."

Jen frowned, scratching her head. The girl just didn't seem to understand.  
Seeing the woman's expression Hinata lowered her head in disappointment, lips pinched and cheeks burning as fresh tears spilled.

"Maya," Jen sighed, sounding exhausted.

"Take her to the kitchen and show her the way around. Teach her how to behave before they return."

Maya rolled her eyes to heaven, seemingly annoyed that she got stuck with the sobbing wreck.  
The kid was always crying, since she'd first woke up till now. Weak, cowardly, she hated sad sods like these, always needing someone to hold their hand, always whining about the way things turned out. Life wasn't fair; things like these were common in the land now.  
As young as she was, she needed to learn to accept that fact.

"Tea packets are up in the cabinet. The general prefers tea over coffee, and make sure you don't put even a spoon of sugar in his drinks. He usually takes his drinks in his room because he hates it when the others force him to share." She glanced at the girl from time to time, frowning as she noticed that her head was bowed, as though she hadn't been listening.

"Also don't ever resist the general no matter what he asks you to do, unless you have a death wish."

Suddenly she seemed more attentive, her shoulders tensing at the mention of death.  
Coward, a coward she was. This Hinata girl, disgusted her.

* * *

Things were getting dull around here.  
Other than a warm bed and the same old female servants satiating him, there wasn't much to look forward to. Maybe a new toy would change his mind about things.

Curious eyes were plastered to her back, silently watching every slight twitch.  
Briefly his eyes flickered to the tray of coffee on his table, left and forgotten by the oblivious woman.  
A shivering pale hand was pressed against the cold, transparent glass, pearlescent eyes staring down with longing. She could see the land around the mansion, fully covered in snow, somewhere beyond lay her small, wooden, heatless hut; her home.

"I hope you're not thinking of escaping through that window."

Long raven locks swayed, her unique scent wafting in the air as she turned in surprise, her back hitting the wall.

"It's a long way down."

Striking, petrifying red eyes were burning into hers, head tilted in fascination.  
Frightened enigmatic eyes were red rimmed and puffy, yet they reeled him in, the scarlet tint on her cheeks contrasting her pallor amused him, red quivering lips were inviting him. Intentionally his eyes lowered down her creamy neck, lingering at her heaving chest, licking his lips.  
Jen chose well.

"Go ahead and run if you wish," His calloused touch burned her sensitive skin, brushing her lips and cheek, intensifying her blush.

"I'd love to see how far you get. Though I'd best warn you, you will not enjoy what happens once I catch you."

Yes, he liked this one. Adorable, the way she recoiled from him, stumbling away like a frightened puppy, the look of sheer horror on her pretty little face; it gave him pleasure.

"Come here, little _mouse_. I am not in the mood to chase."

Malevolent desire was glinting in his eyes, paralyzing her with overwhelming fear.  
He wanted to know, if she felt as soft as she looked, if she tasted as sweet as her scent.

"W-Wait," Feeble hands resisted, pushing flat on his hard chest as strong arms hooked around her waist, pressing his muscled body on to her.

"Quiet," He growled, squeezing her possessively, lips roaming bare skin without permission, enjoying her odd high pitched noises of protests.

"S-Stop – "She swallowed, hard. Her weak pushes were of no use, he overpowered her with no effort at all, adamantly leaving a trail of fire on her neck with his quirked lips, her squirms and struggles making him crave for more contact, hungry for traces of translucent skin.

"If you keep moving like that you're going to get me too excited."

Her squeal gave him pure ecstasy as his teeth lightly grazed the patch of skin below her jaw, a hot wet tongue sliding across her warm skin, making her shudder in disgust. He could practically taste her innocence and purity, his hands compelled, aching to rip that dress to shreds and taint her.

"P-P-Please – " The heat was making her dizzy, her head spinning, consciousness fading each time his moist lips pressed on to her skin. He was determined to increase their proximity till there was absolutely no space between them, heightening her distress. He groaned into her ear, hands sliding up and down her sides, feeling the curves hidden beneath her garment. The scent of his sweat and musk filled her nostrils as he continued his ministrations, his dark tresses tickling her cheek. Nobody touched her like this; nobody had humiliated her like this.

More, he wanted more.  
More of her begging, more of the sensation of her skin, more of those rebellious thrashing.

Violate her. Break her. Destroy her. Make her bleed.  
Soon, slowly in time. He'd make sure he enjoys this woman as much as he can.

He pulled away though their bodies were still connected intimately.  
Her brows curved pitifully, eyes sorrowful and shimmering, cheeks wet, her entire face beet red, even her ears. If he had gone further she might have exploded.

"W-Why are you d-doing this?" Her voice drowned, body shaking.

His chuckle made her jump, the twisted smirk he had on froze her in place.

"Because my dear," Rough fingers lifted her chin, thumb smoothing over the delicate skin.

"I can. You are my property."

* * *

**Um... Review! **


	3. His games

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO  
Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I've been neck in deep with work and it's really hard to to find time to write. And not to worry, the next chapters won't be so short nyehe. Hope you guys like it! **

* * *

Fingers combed through dull strands of hair, running down her back.  
Hands grazing, feeling, touching, roaming her body; rough and demanding.  
Lips were brushing bare, tingling skin the sensation burning deep in to her flesh.  
Their eyes clashed, tension rising; two pools of crimson filled with malice and mischief clouded by lust and desire, hungry for_ her_ flesh.

The cold weather was long forgotten in the heat of their act.  
Her weak knees were bucking, sore eyes burning with embarrassment, shame and disgust. The slender frame was forced, pressed on to the broad, hard figure refusing to leave out even an inch of her. Her struggles were in vain, resistance was futile as he had said. Punishingly his nails dug into her back, creating ghastly red marks, contrasting her pallor.

She couldn't take it. It was ripping her apart, unwanted, negative feelings scorching, imprinting themselves into her mind. She wanted it to end.  
Driven to the edge of insanity, heart aching, clenching, speeding; thoughts of his intentions were plaguing her weakening mind.

Then he stopped.

With a heavy sigh, hands were unbound from her waist, allowing her to scramble back and fall on her knees with frightful, confused eyes. There was a wild look in his eyes as he watched her, licking his lips with a devilish smirk.

It was the beginning of a slow, painful game; one of manipulation, deceit and torture.  
A game, she will be the unfortunate loser.  
A game he'd enjoy to the fullest.

* * *

Disorientated, lost, empty; her eyes were barely open, limbs hardly moving.  
She looked like a broken doll, pale and lifeless.

"Can you hear me?"

He'd been crouching here, staring at the girl for hours already, a thermos with hot coco by his side and an empty cup thrown carelessly into the snow. Large, strong hands secured the blanket over her narrow shoulders, clear blue eyes squinting at her. The girl was short and bone thin, her hair was frightfully dark and long; she painted a pitiful sight.

"Please hold on. Don't throw your life away. I know you are still in there. Talk to me."  
Worry was evident in his features. His hands clamped hers tight and hopeful patiently awaiting her response. A sniff caught him off guard, nearly throwing him off balance. Unintentionally his grip tightened, leaning closer as tears suddenly began to stream down her sunken cheeks.

"Don't," Shaky, bony fingers dug into her hair, raking her scalp painfully.

"D-Don't take her away from me – "A hiccup made her choke on her words, swallowing hard as she felt breathless.

Without a moment's hesitation the blonde caught the young girl in a comforting embrace, hushing her as he ran his hand up and down her jerking back.

"It's okay. Everything is fine now." He squeezed her slightly, reassuringly, letting her forehead drop on his hard shoulder, wailing intensified.

"You're safe with us."

* * *

"She's fine. Just stressed and scared." Ino groaned as she slipped out of the tent, rubbing her stiff neck, scowling at the terrible snow.

"Lord knows what trauma she went through." Sighing tiredly, she plopped on to the snow next to her fellow blonde, giving him a friendly pat on the back as she noticed his troubled expression.

"Poor girl... Imagine if we didn't find her on time."

"But we did." She shrugged, smiling confidently.

"Little girls fighting death, families slaughtered, villages burned down to a crisp... This place is rotten to the core. And it's all thanks to those sons of – "

"Naruto," The medic squeezed his tense shoulders, attempting to cool him down. He shook his head with an annoyed grunt, frowning childishly. She could understand how he felt; it wasn't easy for any of them to watch their people suffer, their home crushed.

"Do you... really think we should keep her here?"

"Of course," He answered almost immediately, resting his chin on his fist and letting his shoulders slump in exhaustion.

"This isn't exactly a safe place for young girls you know. We're their main target! If they attack we won't be able to protect everyone."

"We will." His tone was firm, unrelenting, uncaring of her reasons.

"It is much better than to just leave her out in the snow and let her freeze to death or get caught by those bastards."

"I... guess you're right."

"I am always right." He grinned cheekily. Ino rolled her eyes, knowing that she would never be able to overcome his towering resolve. At least this time his argument had some sense. The best they could do now was try to salvage what was left of their land and their people.

"Ah!" Ino snapped abruptly, blinking in remembrance.

"Huh?" Naruto raised a quizzical blonde brow.

"I almost forgot! That girl kept mumbling on and on about something..."

"What is it?"

"Are you sure when you found her she was alone? There wasn't anyone else that looked like her? Like her sister or something?"

* * *

Slowly, gradually he was draining her life, sucking out her hope, driving her mad.  
He was cruel and gentle, rough and tender, trapping her in an endless confusion. He was possessive, unable to swallow the idea of another man touching her, stubbornly latching her on to him.  
He wouldn't let her leave his room unless it was in his company. The only thing she'd do all day was tidy his room, the only way she could catch a glimpse of the outside world was through his window, the only person she'd see all day, every day was him.

Her body ached, red patches and bruises on her milky white skin; terrible testaments of his anger.  
Her punishment for denying him what he wants, for her disobedience. At times it was as if he resented her, as though he wanted nothing more than to rip her apart and end her miserable existence. He'd scold her, glare at her, push her, taunt her; make her feel like she was weak and useless. He would be entertained by her tears, admire the marks he left on her, encouraged by her squirming. It was eating her alive; she would be alone, paranoid and terrified each time she glanced at the door, praying that it'd never open. Praying that he'd never come back.

But then when the sun went down, when it got dark; when night came things would take a turn.

A deadly glare would transform into a yearning gaze, his calloused touch turned into soft caresses.  
He'd wrap his arms around her and pull her close, enveloping her in his warmth; acting as though she was all that was precious to him. She didn't dare resist at this time, despite her dislike of the musty smell that stuck to his body each time he came back.

"Tell me Hinata," He'd sigh contentedly into her hair.

"Each time I leave, do you hope that you'd never see my return?" Then he'd laugh, knowing he was right as she blushed scarlet. She hated the way he dominated her with ease, how he seemed to be able to read every single thought she had.

"That's unkind." His disdainful, sarcastic tone was diminished, replaced by one of surprising gentleness.

"Whenever I am away, all I can think of is you." She'd bite her lip a little too forcefully as he traced her back, hands sneakily pulling the strap of her dress over her shoulder exposing more skin. The girl was untouched before him, her skin amusingly sensitive. She'd squeak and whimper at the barest of touches; he loved it.

"You are a very enticing creature." The feel of his lips pressed on to her shoulder was enough to make her over heat, panting slightly, hands covering half her face in embarrassment.  
It would prolong, with him licking, sucking, nibbling and breathing down her neck, tensing as he whispered seductively into her ear, telling her all the things he wished to do to her.

But he'd never do them; he'd never gone further.

Instead he'd drift off, with his face pressed on to her hair or the crook of her neck, sound asleep in no time; leaving her exhausted yet restless with him plastered to her petite frame all night. The cycle would continue when morning came; the same mind numbing torture, the same confusion, the same loneliness and sorrow drowning her.

She couldn't take it anymore.

"U-Um... S-Sir I-I would..." She swallowed hard, her throat constricting.

Too afraid to lift her head and look at him directly, she stole meek glances at him through her lashes, slowly adjusting the shoes on his feet.

"I m-mean I – "

The woman blanched, choking on a surprised gasp as his hand landed on her head, roughly lifting her gaze, impatient and agitated.

"What is it?"

"I-I have a r-request..." She winced, hands fisting on her thighs feeling a few strands of hair plucked out from its roots.

"Oh?" An onyx eyebrow arched mockingly, the hand on her head dropping to his side, much to her relief.

"W-Well I... "She began poking her fingers together, an instinctive habit when conversing with him.

"I was wondering if I could go o-outside while you're gone." His silence was extremely nerve wracking, the slight twitch in his brows made her shiver.

"I-I don't have anything to do here. I promise I will not cause any trouble – "

"You do not seem to understand your position here, Hinata." There was a dark chuckle, the frightened Hyuuga flinching when a large, warm hand cupped her cheek, aware of his unexpected violent tendencies.

"You are my slave." Those words, the simple truth had cut her deep; forcing her to face the fate she refused to accept.

"I am not obligated to provide for you. I could lock you up without warmth and let you starve.  
I could stomp on you, thrash you, burn you alive; it is as I wish. Wouldn't you say you are lucky enough as it is?"

No, it wasn't fair. He hadn't the right, her life belonged to her.  
Isn't it?

"Y-Yes," A slight nod, bowing her head to hide her burning, watery eyes; she felt so pathetic. As much as she wanted to fight back, the man was just too scary.

"But I am a gracious man. We might be able to reach a compromise." Sasuke smirked notoriously.

"I'll give your freedom to leave this room as you please, if you offer me something in return."

"W-What will I have to do for you?"

"All I ask for is a little more compliance." He moved to the edge of the chair, thumb stroking her lip eagerly.

"Do you think you will be able to do that?"

All of her attempts to deny him were acts of self preservation. The more he took from her, the more she'd lose her mind, her hope, the more she'd lose herself in this place. Despite that she always knew the man could have his way with her if he wanted to, she wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight if he forced himself on her.

But in spite of his vicious nature he never did. Even so, she knew she was running out of time, soon he would not stand for just midnight embraces and bare touches. Time; and ample of it she needed to escape, to free herself and search for her beloved Hanabi. She could not do it if she was caged here, she wouldn't be able to move on at all if he took all he could from her. She needed time, even if it required her to give him just enough taste to satiate him for the time being, she was willing.

"A-As long as it does not go too far, I will do as you please."

"I am afraid words alone are not enough my dear." He pulled her up to her knees, framing her face and wetting his lips.

"You will have to show me."

"W-Wait!" He frowned, as her fists hastily thumped on to his chest distressfully.

"Y-You'll be late for your, um... plans."

"I won't." He nuzzled the crook of her neck, sighing against her soft skin.

"P-Please, if you spend too much time on this I-I – I'll faint!" Her hands desperately clung to his hard shoulders, feeling giddy and unstable as he laughed, warm breath fanning her sensitive quivering lips.

"Don't worry, I'll make this short."

A kiss, hot and heavy, filled with fiery passion and crave. She squeaked as his tongue slid across her lips, adamantly searching for entry finding a way through swollen parted lips, a satisfied groan reverberating from his chest. He moaned into her mouth as he explored her hot wet cavern, taking pleasure in her muffled sounds. Teeth sank hard and deep into her lower lip, uncaring of her pained squeals, longing to taste blood. Her head was thrown back, whimpering as he sucked on the wounded lip, feeling faint when he chuckled with pride. His tongue moved in slow, long strokes, relishing the sweet taste of the crimson liquid, mind clouded with maddening desire.

Reluctantly he pulled away, watching her gasp for air, the straps of her dress hung loosely off her shoulders, accenting her ample chest. The woman was blushing profusely; shy, reserved and innocent, heavily lidded eyes shifting away, her dainty hands sliding down his shoulders. She was perfect for his little games, his ideal prey.

"Good girl," He brushed stray strands of hair away from her face, smirking triumphantly.  
Soon, he'd have her right where he wanted her.

* * *

**Don't forget to review yeah! :D Hope you guys enjoyed it *_* **


	4. Warmth

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! Here it is chapter 3, hope you don't mind it's getting a little um... you'll see. Nyehehe~**

* * *

The scent of an attractive woman was always exhilarating, he could smell her from a mile away; something enigmatic, something sweet, something tasty. Curious golden orbs watched from a distance, admiring the way she moved with unique grace, her beauty, the shy and innocent look in her pale eyes that held a certain allure; one that made him crave to defile her.  
Diem watched with disappointment, keeping his excitement at bay; unfortunately she wasn't his to play with.

"You know if he finds out you are wandering around while he's gone, he'll punish you."

The woman squeaked, surprised; stumbling backwards with wide eyes, a look of sheer horror on her face. His gaze shifted to the hardcover book pressed on to her chest as she exhaled heavily, fear apparent in her shaking fingers and tense shoulders.  
Yes, Sasuke always got the best ones to himself.

"He might even kill you." He yawned aloofly, lazily peeking at the aged books closely arranged on the rack, discreetly trailing his eyes down her supple form, noting the bruises and discoloured patches of skin with a knowing smirk.

"You seem to have had your fair share of brutality. Yet you still have the audacity to disobey him?"

"N-No! You misunderstand!" She shook her head frantically; evidence enough of just how terrified she was of Sasuke's wrath.

"I-I have his permission..." Her stammering was soft and delicate, sounding just as fragile as she looked.

"Ah," His lips quirked in amusement, pretending to be mildly interested in the book he held in his gloved hands, flipping through the pages blindly.

"I am surprised you haven't taken the opportunity to find your way out of here."

Hinata jumped, bowing her head guiltily; typical, foolish little servant girl her thoughts and intentions easily readable through her transparent features. She must be so easy to manipulate and torment, it was no wonder she became the general's favourite pass time.

"So tell me, how did you find your way up here?" He shut the book close, padding slowly towards the fidgeting Hyuuga deciding there was no harm in having just a little bit of fun with her.

"Almost no one comes to the library, what made you find this place?"

"I-I was just walking around and ended up here..."

"Intriguing,"  
From behind he leaned towards her shoulder, peering at the book tightly grasped by her peasant hands, encouraged to go further by her audible gulps and unease.

"Poems and short stories?" He snorted, making her fumble and hide the book in embarrassment.

"This place is filled with books like these. They've been here for a long time and have remained almost untouched. You see, this building used to belong to some big shot aristocrat before we took it over hence the overload of literature and fancy workmanship. But for you to pick out such a childish book... just how old are you?"

He was close enough for her to feel his breath fan her skin, with just enough space to keep from physical contact. She seemed utterly discomforted, hands wrapped around her tiny frame defensively.

"I-I am twenty-two."

"Twenty-two?" He echoed disbelievingly.

"My, my, you're still so young. I imagine it must be hard for you to keep up with Sasuke, given your inexperience." He taunted, watching her blush profusely and squirm.

"But do not worry my dear, if you need any pointers I'll be more than willing to guide you," Without a moment's hesitation she jerked away from his hand on her shoulder, backing away quickly as though he had burned her nearly glaring at the man as he laughed with conceit.

"S-Sir will not be pleased if he finds out about this."

"I won't tell if you won't." He smirked brashly.

"N-No! He doesn't allow me to be in the presence of other men! I don't want to be punished, so please leave me be..."

Diem raised his hands in mock surrender, slightly amazed by her brave retort despite her obvious intimidation of him. Sasuke seemed to have her right under his thumb, as he always had with all his other women. He just hoped this one would last longer than the rest, she seemed interesting.

* * *

There was dancing and laughter, euphoria in the air as though everything in the world was just as it should be. For awhile it angered her, just until she realized it was all just a ruse.  
Laughing must have been the only thing keeping them going.

Instinctively she wrapped the heavy blankets around her scrawny form, desperate for heat in this biting cold. Pale eyes stared longingly at the crackling fire, hoping she could move just a few inches closer without getting burned.

"Hey kiddo," Naruto grinned, padding merrily to the distant Hyuuga child.

"Feeling better?" The blonde sat down next to her with a grunt, elbowing her playfully. Hanabi stiffened, fiddling with her fingers awkwardly, brows knotted in contemplation.

"I am... cold."

His sudden burst of laughter made her jump, blinking oddly at the exuberant blonde.

"You're too thin; we've got to put some meat onto those bones ya know! Children have to be healthy and strong, especially in a cursed land like this." He trailed off, resting his elbows on his knees with a heavy sigh.

"I..." Hanabi hugged her knees, hiding half of her face with her hands.

"I wasn't always cold."  
Naruto was smiling wide, happy to finally hear her start a conversation.

"I was cold but I wasn't." She paused, hesitating.

"That's... interesting." Naruto narrowed his eyes, suppressing an amused smile.

"It would be freezing out and we couldn't afford heaters or warm blankets so my sister would... would hug me and tell me she'd keep me warm, when really she just felt cold too."

"Cute." He chuckled lightly.

"She wasn't warm, but it felt really nice. All she wanted was for me to be warm and that made me... really happy." Hanabi buried her face in her knees, shoulders shaking.

"Kiddo," Naruto winced, he had a feeling waterworks were on the way.

"I am sorry, I mean thank you – I mean sorry!" She cried, shaking her head.

"You've all been so kind to me and all I've done is cry and complain. I am sorry, but... I just miss my sister."

"You'll see her again." The blonde sighed, flinging an arm around her shoulder, pulling her tiny frame close to his chest.

"We'll find her, so don't worry okay? Until then you can stay warm with me." He laughed goofily, scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you..." She murmured, leaning into his comforting embrace.

"Thank you so much."

* * *

"Harder, harder!" The woman screamed in ecstasy, a dazed smile on her red lips.  
A low, teasing laugh resounded, his short nails digging into the woman's honey coloured skin.

"Since when did you become such a slut, Terra?" There was arrogance in his voice as he continued pounding into the voluptuous woman, chuckling with triumph as she screamed to the heavens, falling limp and breathing heavily on the kitchen counter.

His gaze was heavy, lidded and lustful; fire coursing through his veins with each thrust. He hadn't felt so aroused like this in a long time. Memories of pale skin, pearlescent eyes and plush pink lips were flooding his hazy mind, encouraging his movements, turning him mad with rapture.

"Hinata..." His voice was a bare whisper, inaudible yet did wonders to ignite his passion.  
Large hands squeezed her soft mounds, grunting in satisfaction as he climaxed, filling the whore underneath him.

"General," The woman looked over her shoulder, smiling in disorientation.  
Sasuke merely raised a brow, buckling his belt and zipping his pants.

"Get back to work. The kitchen is in a mess." He sighed, running a hand through his sweaty hair, walking casually out the door.

"You're so cruel, general." The woman pouted, brows knotted in annoyance as she composed her dishevelled self.

Sasuke inhaled deeply, the rush of excitement still persisted, his patience wearing thin with each passing day. How long would it take for her to surrender completely to him? How long would that stubbornness of hers subside?

The game was invigorating, blissful, euphoric; the girl was trusting, naive, her mind would crumble after a few weeks of toying. But he wasn't sure if he could wait that long to have her.

"Can't leave any for us can you?" A frown creased his features, recognizing the playful tone. Diem pushed himself off the wall, grinning with amusement.

"Women tend to throw themselves on to men with real cocks, Diem." Sasuke sighed pushing past the laughing brunette, gritting his teeth in anger.

"I assume the same goes for the little mouse you've got hidden in your room, or is there trouble in paradise?"

"What?" Sasuke seethed, eyes fierce and piercing, cold and hard enough to paralyze the most gallant of warriors, but Diem was one of his own, immune to his glares.

"I saw your little maid scuttling around today, quite the eye candy if you ask me. Don't you think it is a little unfair to keep that one all to yourself?"

Diem smiled naughtily, finding joy in his darkening eyes and deep scowl.  
The brunette was struck with surprise, thrown back by his abrupt change in expression, the frown on his lips replaced by a malicious smirk.

"I don't like sharing my toys, especially if I've paid for them." Roughly he shoved his fellow soldier away, thoroughly vexed by the nuisance. Diem seemed unaffected, rubbing at his chest with a cheeky look on his face.

"But since you are that hopeless you can have what's left of her once I am done, if there is any."

* * *

Hanabi watched with awe, trying hard to follow each fluid movement, fascinated by the speed and strength of each blow. It was a little scary, but beautiful at the same time; it made her want to mimic their strokes.

"How are they training like that under the cold?" Hanabi sounded genuinely amazed.  
Naruto grinned proudly watching his comrades, crossing his arms.

"Nothing is going to stop us from trying to get stronger." He nodded to himself, resolve burning in his striking blue eyes.

"Plus, when you're constantly moving you tend to forget the cold you know."

"...Really?"  
Naruto snickered to himself, noticing the slight twitch of her lips, the eagerness in her pale eyes.

"You want to try out some of those moves for yourself?" He nudged her slightly, encouraging.

"C-Could I?" The light in her eyes gave him immense relief, knowing that she still held hope in there somewhere.

"Sure! Nothing wrong with learning a little self defence is there?"

"No, I guess not." This was a good enough progress for the blonde.  
She'd recover, soon. She was a good kid; she deserved more than to be wallowing in her own despair.

"You have to get rid of those blankets though," Naruto pointed, making her pause with second thoughts.

"What if I freeze?"

"Don't be afraid of the cold kiddo," Naruto shook his head, flashing a smile to reassure her.

"Embrace it. That's the only way you can overcome any kind of fear. Besides, you really think I would let you freeze?"

"Um..." Hanabi hesitated, sinking into the soft material.

"Come on kiddo, you can do it." He held out his hand, nodding insistently with an excited smile curved on to his lips.

He had to squint to see it, but nevertheless there it was a ghost of a smile on her pale, chapped lips as she took his hand, a shiver running down her spine as the blankets slipped off her shoulders, dropping into the snow.

* * *

Boots kicked off carelessly, coat shed hastily, crimson eyes never left the woman seated on the edge of the bed. He smirked coyly at the Hyuuga, shoulders square with pride as she shyly averted her gaze, cheeks turning pink.

"You must have had quite an adventure today," He sighed, rolling his shoulders.

"M-Mm..." She bowed her head, lightly scratching her chin.

"What's this?" He tapped the book in her lap with a raised brow.

"N-Nothing," Hastily she tossed the book aside, shaking her head frantically.

"Looked like a child's book."

"I-It's not! I-It's meaningful and beautiful..." She flushed with embarrassment, furrowing her brows at him.

"Ah," Red orbs were dancing with mirth, sparking with interest.

"Where might one find such books?"

"T-The library," She murmured.

"The library?" He laughed, disbelieving.

"You must have searched long and hard to have found that place." Hinata caught his hints, panicking slightly.

"P-Please, don't say such things. I was just looking around..."

"Hn, I take it you enjoyed your taste of freedom."

"Y-Yes" She nodded politely.

"This would be a good time to thank me my dear." He grabbed her chin, thumb stroking her cheek.

"Ah, um... t-thank you"

"No, not like that," He chuckled tucking her hair behind her ears, soaking in her nymph like features.

"Thank me properly."

"W-What are you d-doing?" She squeaked, blushing scarlet as he removed his shirt, resting his knee on the mattress.

"Took off my shirt" He spoke impassively, forehead connecting with hers.

"Y-You'll get cold," Her eyes were fixated to the ceiling, too shy to admire his well built body as he wanted her to.

"I won't. " Calloused fingers entangled with soft, slender digits, squeezing slightly.

"Now, where were we?" He pushed his weight on her slightly, enough to make her fall on her back, hands trembling in his grip.

"S-Sir," Her hips twisted and turned in apprehension as his lips slowly left a string of half open kisses up her skin from the dip of her dress till the corner of her mouth, indulging in his favourite taste.

"Show me just how much you appreciate my kindness Hinata." The look in his eyes, the ferocity of passion swirling in its depths sent tremors all over her body, fear of what's to come stirring in her gut.

The general captured her quivering lips in a heated kiss, letting her clutch his hands tightly. She complied obediently as his tongue sought entry; mingling, meshing, kneading with hers drowning her whimpers and moans. Her body melded with his as the kiss deepened, it didn't take long before his hands untangled from hers, itching to roam her writhing body.

A strong, hard arm was tucked around her waist pulling her as close as possible while his other hand rubbed up and down a creamy thigh, lifting the hem of her dress with each caress. He bit back a hungry growl as her hips moved slightly against his, spurring him. The raven panicked as his hand went further up, nearly reaching her inner thigh; the girl fisted her hands in his dark tresses, tugging desperately. She gasped for air as his lips tore from hers, chest heaving against his with her heavy exhales, finding it difficult to breathe due to the dense, frosty air.

"What is it?" He whispered against her swollen lips, displease in his tone.

"About to faint again?"

"Y-Yes, I-I am sorry." She squealed as he entrapped her in his arms, rolling onto his back and huddled her to his chest, nuzzling the top of her head and sighing into her hair.

"You are such a child, Hinata." Fingers combed through tangled, coarse strands, inhaling the scent of flowers and rain that lingered biting back the urge to finish what he started; patience.

"I-I am sorry," She repeated pulling at her dress to cover her thighs, swallowing hard as she found herself relenting into his warmth.

"W-Why are you so warm?" Hinata blurted, clapping a hand on to her mouth as he laughed.

"I told you I won't get cold."

"B-But it's freezing..."

"Then it is good that I am generous enough to have you in my arms is it not?"

"M-Mm..."

It was nauseating, the way their bodies were intertwined. She would not mind sleeping on the cold hard tiles, turning blue with cold; as long as it meant staying as far away as possible from this man. She held back the pricking tears of humiliation, afraid that he might scold her.

He was psychotic, tormenting her one moment and treating her with care the next.  
It was obvious how he saw her; a muse for his entertainment, his enigmatic _possession. _He'd never saw her as an equal life, a human being just like him. With every touch he made her feel like she had sinned; the sting of his lips and the burn of his calloused palms... when would it come to an end?  
When will she be free from these walls and the aching pain in her chest?  
When will she be able to hold the one person she held dear more than anything?

Will she ever have hope of salvation, or will this man consume her completely?

* * *

**~(o_o)~ Review! **


End file.
